


The Movies

by madlaw



Series: Moments In Time [9]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Shaw is jealous, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlaw/pseuds/madlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gummy bears, twizzlers, milk duds, and a bottle of water please.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Movies

“Sam, have you ever been to a movie?”  Shaw has to think because if she has, it’s certainly been a long ass time.  “My father took me a few times when I was a kid.  Why?”  Root’s not sure she can open herself up enough to tell Shaw why she’s asking, but then pushes through it.  “I’ve never been to a movie.”  Shaw hears the plaintive tone in Root’s voice and really Shaw would pretty much do anything for Root, especially to stop her from hurting.

“I take it you’d like to go to the movies?”  Root sighs.   “No, I just was wondering.”  But Shaw knows Root’s not being a 100% honest.  So she looks up what movies are playing where because really she has no clue.  She finds a movie they might both enjoy.  “Come on Root.”  But Root doesn’t want Shaw’s pity.  “Seriously Sam I was just curious.”  Shaw knows Root wants to give in but is too proud to say so.  “Well, now that you put the idea in my head, I want to go.  There’s a movie theatre close by that’s playing The Equalizer.  I’m going.  Are you coming?”

Root hesitates for a minute not wanting to seem eager, but she can’t hide the smile on her face as she puts on her jacket.  Shaw buys the tickets grumbling about how ridiculous the prices have gotten, but when she sees the look on Root’s face she has to admit it’s worth it.  When they walk in, Shaw leads them over to the concession stand.  “Okay Root, what do you want?”  Root’s looking around like a kid in a candy store, which is actually not far from the truth about concession stands.  “I can’t make up my mind Sam.”  Shaw rolls her eyes and starts to place her order, “Large coke, small popcorn, and Nestle Crunch.”  While the employee starts to gather her order, Shaw turns to Root.  “If you haven’t decided by the time I’m ready to pay, you’re getting nothing.  So make up your mind already.” 

When her order is ready Shaw turns to pay.  Before she hands over the money Root blurts out her choices.  “Gummy bears, twizzlers, milk duds, and a bottle of water please.”  Shaw looks at her like she’s lost her mind.  “When you’re bouncing off the walls later from all that sugar don’t say I didn’t warn you.”  Root smiles shyly.  “Well I’ve never had any of those things so I want to try them. “  Shaw just shakes her head and rolls her eyes.  Picking seats proves to be another dilemma.  Shaw wants to sit in the back on an aisle in case there’s trouble but Root wants to sit smack dab in the middle.  They compromise and sit on an aisle but closer to the middle.  

There are plenty of empty seats, but as the previews start a guy sits right in front of Shaw.  “Hey buddy, why don’t you pick another seat?”  He turns to look at her incredulously.  “Because I like this one.”  Shaw starts to growl and Root tries to smooth over the situation.  “I’m sorry, my friend didn’t mean to be rude, but she’s pretty short and you’re tall, so she won’t be able to see.”  Root’s sure steam starts to rise from Shaw’s head as her anger boils at Root’s words.  Root squeezes her hand and Shaw squeezes back with enough force to break Root’s fingers.  Root gives the guy a seductive smile and tells him, “I’ll be happy to make it up to you later.”  He rakes his eyes up and down Root’s body and leers.  “In that case, sure.  I’ll see you in the lobby after the movie and get your number.”

Root smiles and settles back into her seat while Shaw fumes.  “I can’t believe you just did that.  I am not short!  Just because you’re abnormally tall doesn’t make me short,” she hisses.  Root gives Shaw a knowing smile.  “Sam, you’re the perfect size for me.”  Shaw glares at her.  “Besides, creating a scene even in here with no cameras is not a good idea.”  Shaw refuses to look at her, but in the middle of the second preview she asks Root to get her a refill on her coke.”  Root hesitates, but then takes her cup and walks out.

Shaw gets up and walks down her row and stops behind the guy, crouching down so she’s level with his ear.  He turns to look at her.  “Hey shorty, what now?”  A sinister smile appears on Shaw’s face.  “She’s _mine_ so you won’t be getting that number.  Oh and I’m sorry.”  The man just glares at her. “Sorry for what?”  Shaw puts her arm around the guys shoulder.  “That you’ll be missing the movie.”  Before he can even think, Shaw grabs him in a choke hold until he loses consciousness.  She looks around to see if anyone’s noticed but everyone’s riveted to the screen watching the previews.  She walks back to her seat with a self-satisfied smile on her face.


End file.
